Feel my soul
by Uchiha Ayu
Summary: Pensamentos de Sasuke ao acordar com uma garota de cabelos rosa ao seu lado. SasuSaku Oneshot


**Feel my soul**

**Disclaimer – Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem porque se pertencessem Sasuke e Sakura já estariam juntos há muito tempo...**

* * *

Acordo com os raios do sol em meu rosto e vejo as horas. São sete e meia. Tento me mover na cama, mas sinto um peso em meu peito, uma cabeleira rosada que me aqueceu a noite inteira.

Sorrio para mim mesmo. Como é bom acordar com ela, como é bom dormir com ela. Sentir seu perfume a noite inteira, sentir novamente o que é amar e ser amado. Ouço uma sonolenta voz me chamar. Talvez eu a tenha acordado com meus movimentos, ela tem um sono muito leve.

– Já acordou Sasuke-kun?

_"Que voz suave." - _Penso deliciado pelo som e logo respondo – Já. Dormiu bem? – pergunto lhe dando um beijo na testa.

– Desde que nos casamos sempre durmo bem. A não ser quando você está em missão.

Ela sorri de maneira terna, eu não retribuo o sorriso, mas não tem problema, ela sabe que eu sou assim, já está casada comigo há dois anos e mesmo antes de casados ela sempre me compreendeu. Talvez seja a única que me compreenda melhor do que eu mesmo.

– Vou preparar o café. Você tem missão hoje né? – pergunta para mim enquanto se levanta. O lençol que a cobria escorrega por sua pele nua mostrando-me um corpo incrivelmente perfeito.

– É. – respondo, tentando me concentrar em sua pergunta - Tenho que me encontrar com Naruto esta tarde.

– Se você ver a Hinata diga que mandei lembranças.

– Vai ser difícil vê-la. Combinamos que esperaríamos pelo Kakashi na entrada da vila, por isso não vou passar na casa deles.

– Ah tá...

Ela caminha de um lado para o outro, enrolada nos lençóis, procurando por algo para se vestir. Linda... Extremamente linda... E corajosa também, lembro do dia em que começamos a namorar...

# Flashback #

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji, estavam no campo de treinamento tomando notas sobre a missão que teriam naquele mesmo dia. A missão seria difícil, pois havia informações de que outra vila estaria tentando atacar Konoha.

Já estava tudo pronto para começarem a missão quando de repente houve um estrondo, seguido por várias explosões, logo toda Konoha corria desesperada à procura de abrigo.

– Droga, eles já chegaram e estão atacando. – disse Kakashi - Esqueçam o que conversamos agora a pouco. Protejam a vila!

– Ino, vamos para o hospital! – Sakura gritou com os olhos arregalados, percebendo que o lugar certo para estarem agora era lá, cuidando dos feridos que, provavelmente chegariam.

As duas kunoichis correram em meio a kunais explosivas que eram jogadas em suas direções. Sem desviar seu rumo seguiram às pressas ao hospital, deixando os garotos preocupados.

Todos os ninjas de Konoha lutaram bravamente, vencendo o inimigo com muito custo. Tiveram vários mortos e feridos, transformando o hospital em uma verdadeira loucura.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru e Chouji chegaram ao hospital depois que os invasores que restaram recuaram. Sai havia saído de perto deles e ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

– Vou procurar pelo Sai. – disse Kakashi – Fiquem aqui e vejam no que podem ajudar – completou antes de desaparecer da vista dos quatro que surpresos adentravam os portões do hospital.

O lugar estava cheio, as pessoas eram atendidas no jardim mesmo, pois lá dentro já não tinha mais espaço. Puderam identificar uma cabeleira rosada correndo de um lado para o outro. Sakura atendia várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo e suas vestes estavam cobertas de sangue.

Ao vê-los parados no portão a kunoichi correu o máximo que pôde e abraçou Naruto e Sasuke ao mesmo tempo.

– Graças a Deus estão bem! Que alívio! – gritava a rosada em meio às lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

Shikamaru e Chouji também se viram abraçados por Ino logo em seguida.

– Onde estão Kakashi-sensei e Sai? – perguntou a Haruno.

– Kakashi-sensei foi procurar pelo Sai, ele se afastou de nós naquela confusão. – disse Naruto - No que podemos ajudar Sakura-chan?

Sakura estava responder quando uma enfermeira aproximou-se correndo e entregou a Sakura uma caneta.

– Não dá pra atender todos Sakura-sama! – disse ela - Shizune-sama mandou marcar aqueles que têm chance de sobreviver.

– O que? – gritou inconformada a rosada - De jeito nenhum! Eu me mato aqui, mas não vou marcar ninguém! – completou, quebrando a caneta no meio e correndo para atender mais feridos que haviam chegado.

Ino ia correr atrás de Sakura, mas neste momento Kakashi reapareceu carregando em seus braços o corpo desacordado de Sai.

– SAI! – gritou a Yamanaka assustada, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado e tentando parar o sangramento do profundo corte que este tinha no peito. Sem obter resultado e com medo de perder o garoto a loira começou a se desesperar e chorar.

– Por favor, não morra! Por favor, não... Não... – ela sentia que ia perdê-lo e mais do que nunca seu desespero aumentou – SAKURA SOCORRO! ME AJUDE POR FAVOR!

Ao ver sua amiga desesperada lhe chamando a Haruno volta correndo e se ajoelha ao lado de Ino, tentando acalmá-la.

– Calma Ino! Concentre seu chakra! – grita a rosada começando a emanar uma luz verde no local do ferimento de Sai.

A Yamanaka olha ao seu redor, as pessoas gritavam desesperadas, as enfermeiras corriam, sangue era visto por toda parte até mesmo nela, suas mãos agora estavam cobertas de sangue; sangue de Sai... Fechou seus os olhos tentando acordar desse pesadelo...

- INO! – a voz de Sakura a faz abrir os olhos novamente – Você não vai salvar vidas se ficar desesperada!

A loira olha para a ferida no peito de Sai e percebe que Sakura havia conseguido fechá-lo.

– Obrigada testuda, estava precisando de um sermão – diz ela se levantando e voltando ao seu trabalho.

Virando-se para os companheiros que também estavam assustados com as condições em que o hospital se encontrava, Sakura diz rapidamente:

– O Sai já está fora de perigo, um de vocês fica aqui cuidando dele e os outros venham comigo, precisamos de sangue.

A tarde continuou com a correria dos médicos, tentando salvar o máximo de vidas possível. Por fim, de madrugada puderam parar um pouco para respirar melhor.

Ino estava exausta, mas salvara mais vidas do que qualquer um, Shikamaru e Chouji a acompanharam até sua casa. Sakura se sentou na calçada em frente ao hospital, sentindo-se dolorida e acabada.

Sasuke não admitia, mas estava preocupado com a companheira. Sorrateiramente sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, tentando soar indiferente.

– Sim, só... Cansada... – ela lhe respondeu.

– Foi muito corajosa, quando salvou o Sai, Ino ficou desesperada. – comentou o moreno, estranhando quando a Haruno suspirou tristemente.

– Ino gosta do Sai. – ela respondeu.

– E... O que isso tem haver?

A jovem médica-nin abaixou sua cabeça e olhou para suas mãos, cansada demais para tentar formular uma melhor explicação, resolveu exemplificar com ela mesma.

– Se, ao invés do Sai, fosse você quem estivesse morrendo em minhas mãos acho que eu não teria a mesma força e coragem...

Sasuke não respondeu e ela soltou uma risada sem graça.

– Se algum dia você morrer, acho que eu morro junto... Minha alma acompanharia a sua. – ela completa sem jeito.

Fechou seus olhos, sentindo-se idiota por ter confessado tudo isso para ele, mas logo um arrepio percorreu sua espinha ao ver que o Uchiha tocava seu rosto.

Lentamente a mão de Sasuke levantou o rosto da Haruno e ele beijou-a com carinho. Seus lábios pareciam ser feitos um para o outro, entreabriram suas bocas tornando o beijo mais caloroso e apaixonado. Separaram-se ofegantes e o moreno encostou sua testa à dela.

- Se você diz que morre junto comigo, então prometo que por você eu não vou morrer – ele diz para em seguida a abraçar fortemente.

# Fim do flashback #

Sorrio para mim mesmo ao lembrar este dia. Observo minha esposa que está de costas para mim ainda à procura de roupas, mas afinal, pra quê roupas?

Levanto silenciosamente e caminho até ela na intenção de surpreendê-la e beijá-la até lhe faltar ar.

– Nem pense nisso Sasuke-kun! Já estamos atrasados. – ela diz, cortando completamente minhas intenções.

Como ela sabia que eu estava chegando perto se nem ao menos se virou? Ah, o que importa, continuo meu percurso e laço sua cintura.

– Só mais um pouquinho – digo na minha voz mais sexy, ela nunca resiste.

Ouço sua risada, venci! Pego-a no colo e com muito cuidado a coloco na cama, tomo rapidamente seus lábios, ou melhor, meus lábios, afinal tudo nela me pertence...

... Sua boca, seu corpo, seu sorriso e tudo o que eu sempre quis... Seu amor...

**Owari.**

Sei que o título não tem muito haver com a fic, mas sempre quis escrever sobre alguma invasão em Konoha e Sakura e Ino mostrando o poder delas. Adoro as duas personagens.

Espero que gostem e, por favor, dêem um "GO" aí em baixo.

Bjs até a próxima!


End file.
